Crunch Time
| genre = *Science Fiction *Comedy *Drama | creator = *Andrew Disney *Bradley Jackson | starring = *Avery Monsen *Jessy Hodges *Nicholas Rutherford *Samm Levine *Kirk C. Johnson *Brent Morin *Michael Hyatt | no.seasons = 1 | no.episodes = 6 | company = Ralph Smyth Entertainment and Rooster Teeth | channel = Rooster Teeth | run = September 11, 2016 – present}} Crunch Time(TV Mini-Series) is an ongoing American Rooster Teeth Live action comedy/drama and Sci-Fi (science fiction comedy drama) YouTube TV Mini Web series created by Andrew Disney and Bradley Jackson and produced by Rooster Teeth that initially aired in September, 2016. The original trailer was featured on The Nerdist's announcement article, and depicted about some university physics students who create a black home by creating a machine to allow them to enter other people's dreams. The series was created by Andrew Disney and Bradley Jackson and produced by Matt Hullum, Burnie Burns. It premiered on Rooster Teeth's website on September 11, 2016. In this show, Four grad students using reckless cutting-edge science, create a potentially world-ending blackhole. The series follows a group of students who have built a machine that allows them to enter people's dreams. They have somehow caused a black hole to form in their laboratory, leading them to having to explain their actions to the authorities. The show stars Samm Levine of Freaks and Geeks and Inglorious Basterds fame, as well as Good Neighbor's Nick Rutherford; also starring Jessy Hodges and Kirk C. Johnson, who starred in Rooster Teeth's first feature film, Lazer Team. Supporting the main cast is comedian Brent Morin and True Detective's Michael Hyatt as agents Hobbs and Mullins, respectively. The series has been called "Rooster Teeth's Inception". Creators: Andrew Disney, Bradley Jackson Stars: Avery Monsen, Jessy Hodges, Nicholas Rutherford Synopsis Crunch Time begins when four grad students accidentally open up a black hole that could be the end of the world. After recklessly handling cutting-edge tech in their school lab, this brilliant team of jackasses creates a small, but potentially earth shattering, black hole that grabs the attention of government operatives. Since the "wanna-be" scientists can't pinpoint exactly where their experiment went wrong, they must work with the secret government agency sent in to save the day by detailing EVERY illegal thing they've done in the lab thus far. Episodes Season 1 (2016; 6 episodes) Crew Executive producer *Andrew Disney *Bradley Jackson *Burnie Burns *Matt Hullum *Doreen Copeland Producers *Russell Wayne Groves *Andrew Lee *David James Ward Cast *Avery Monsen - Sam *Jessy Hodges - Hannah *Nicholas Rutherford - Berkman *Samm Levine - Connor *Kirk Johnson - Larry *Brent Morin - Hobbs *Michael Hyatt - Mullins *Bill Wise - Dean Samuelson *Jade Catta-Preta - Victoria Wain *Chris Demarais - Awkward Guy *Gavin Free - Gavin *Aaron Marquis - Surfer Dude *G-Su Paek - Nervous College Kid *Kaci Beeler Wheelchair Girl *Lane Ingram - Jacobs *Jody Haselbarth - Aunt Lisa *Meg Turney - Ava Fontaine *Benjamin Scott - Priest *Otis - Mr. Peanuts *Maggie Maye - College Female 1 *Jordan Maxwell - College Male 2 *Cody Dearing - Weird Looking Guy 1 *Ariana Guerra - Liza Bits *Cortine Jones - Middle Age Woman *Natalie Wilemon - Gorgeous Woman (1) *Paola Nieto - Sofia *Sweta Vakani - Customer (1) *Dax Stringer - Customer (2) *Justin Hall - Video Game Ninja *Lizzie Dupnik - Gorgeous Woman (2) *Fran Rush - Old Lady *Arthur Simone - Terrifying Clown *Haley Alea Erickson - Goth Girl *Joseph Dailey - Electric Guitar Guy *James Boisvenue - Mid 30's Male *Ceej Allen - Business Man *Larry O'Connor - Tactical Agent (1) *Ryan Sterling Smith - Tactical Agent (2) *Christian Nietzey - Tactical Agent (3) *Sam Malcom - Tactical Agent (4) *Norissa Groth - Victoria Wain Double *Kathleen Brown - Hannah Double Cinematography *Jeffrey Waldron Music *Steve Moore Category:Rooster Teeth Productions Category:Rooster Teeth Shows Category:Comedy